Eavesdropping
by xsoranhoe
Summary: Boruto and Sarada have very nosy friends. Chōchō gets the wrong idea and that’s all it takes for things to spiral out of control. The dorks are around 16 and 17 in this fic.
1. Chōchō’s Discovery

Chōchō stood before Sakura Uchiha.

The young Akimichi had never been more ecstatic in her life. Well that was debatable but needless to say, she had been internally jumping for joy since this morning, when she received the best news ever. Thanks to Sarada, she'd be getting an unlimited supply of potato chips for the next three months. Unlimited! Words could not even begin to explain how thankful she was. And hungry. _Yeah_ , the girl clutched her stomach, _she was starving._

"Sarada should be upstairs in her room. Would you like me to go and get her?" The woman gave her a gentle smile, which made the amber eyed girl wonder how in the hell this lady was related to her oh so Uchiha-like friend.

Her bangs swayed as she shook her head. "That's okay. I'm just here to thank her for something. You mind if I go up myself?"

"Go ahead. It's the second door to the left." Before she could say more, the teen was making her way up the staircase, squealing in the ungodliest of pitches.

The pink haired kunoichi could only stare in bewilderment.

 **xoxo**

The Akimichi stood in front of Sarada's door with the intent to knock. She couldn't wait to tell Sarada. Albeit the girl may not share the same love of potato chips, Chōchō was excited to share the news anyway. After all, Sarada was the one to thank.

Her excitement quickly turned into curiosity once she took notice of the conversation coming from the other side of the door.

"Fine but you owe me one, Boruto."

Amber colored eyes went wide as the girl shamelessly pressed her right ear against the door. Sarada was so going to hear it from Chōchō for not telling her about having a boy in her room. Not just any boy, too. She had Boruto over! To say that Chōchō was surprised was an understatement.

"Of course." No doubt that was him. But what was he doing here?

"If you don't want my mom to know you're here, then you're gonna have to be quiet." _Oh?_ Chōchō marvelled at this.

Moments passed before either of the two spoke again and the brown haired girl was left to wonder what they were up to. It was strange enough that the girl had willingly let the blonde in her room. But why the secrecy? What were they hiding?

Sarada's voice broke the silence. "Get on the bed. And if I'm going to do this, you need to take that off." Wait. What the hell?

Chōchō Akimichi was beginning to think _thoughts_. Whatever it was that the two were doing in there was probably not something she should know about.

The girl shivered. Was this really happening? Boruto and Sarada fell silent again and this time, Chōchō could only think about how wrong this was.

"Boruto! It's so big, I don't think I can—" The Akimichi's thoughts ran wild as Sarada stammered.

"Please? Just try."

 _Oh my god!_ Chōchō was practically screaming inside. Sarada had the guts to do this in her parents' house! But then again, where else would they do it? Boruto's mother had the byakugan. There's no hiding from that.

"Fine." She heard Sarada say.

She shot a glance at the staircase. Surely Mrs.Uchiha would be coming up soon to check on her. Maybe it was time to go? As interesting as this was, this was something only Boruto and Sarada should know about. And she could respect that. If anything, if she wanted to see her two friends the same way again, it was best if she went home.

"Oh _Sarada_. Ah, that feels—" Boruto's words trailed off, but Chōchō heard the series of groans the blonde boy made. Her cheeks flushed. She did not like the way Boruto said her friend's name. It demolished the tiny part of her brain that still believed in her friends' innocence.

"Keep still or you'll regret it. Here, put this in your mouth. And stop making noise."

All it took was a few more groans from Boruto for Chōchō to lose her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. No amount of potato chips would make her feel better after this. Nobody should have to hear their two friends get it on.

Oh, she was _so_ out of here.

Chōchō had never run so fast in her life. She bid Sakura goodbye in a scurry and probably left dents in the floor as she stomped out.

Again, the kunoichi could only stare in bewilderment.

 **xoxo**

 ** _Earlier_**

Boruto stood before Sarada Uchiha.

The young Uzumaki had never felt so much pain in his life. Well that was debatable but needless to say, he had been dying inside since this morning, when he received the worst beating ever. All thanks to Sasuke, who had been pushing him hard this past week. Words could not even begin to explain how tired he was. And injured. _Yeah,_ the boy clutched his stomach, _he was injured._

"Boruto? You're bleeding!"

He took a look at his hand, which had previously been on his wounded stomach. Blood covered his fingertips and part of his—once white—shirt turned crimson.

"Your crazy ass father decided to try some new things today. Thus, _this._ " Boruto pointed at his blood stained shirt.

Sarada grimaced. "Look, if you're looking for my mother, she's downstairs."

"No. I need _you_ to help me. Your mom can't know." The girl raised her eyebrows. Her mother was one of the best medical ninjas the village had to offer. Either Boruto was stupid, or he was lying about where he got the nasty cut from. "The last time I went to your mom after training with Sasuke, I was graced with a firm beating the next day. Courtesy of your father."

Sarada didn't follow.

"Point is, she probably told him off for being so rough with me." He explained. "And it's not a coincidence that the very next day, I face an angry Sasuke. I learned my lesson. Your mom _can't_ know."

"Fine. But you owe me one, Boruto."

"Of course."

"And if you don't want my mom to know you're here, then you're gonna have to be quiet." Sarada stared at the boy. Oh, this was going to hurt. A small part of her would enjoy it, she thought.

Boruto shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She then took notice of the less severe cuts he had. Just what the hell had her father been doing to him? Poor guy. It was no secret that her father took everything seriously. Boruto was in for one hell of a ride. Or he was just riding in hell. Either way, she couldn't believe Boruto still agrees to train with Sasuke.

Sarada began to look for her first aid kit. Last she remembered, it was in her closet. "Get on the bed. And if I'm going to do this, you need to take that off." Though she didn't say, Boruto knew that she meant his shirt.

He removed it and took a seat on the girl's bed. Sarada, now having found what she was looking for, began to soak a cloth in hydrogen peroxide. Once it was ready, she turned to face the blonde.

Her eyes went wide when they landed on the gash running across his stomach. "Boruto! It's so big, I don't think I can—"

He stared at her desperately. "Please? Just try."

How could she resist those eyes? They would kill her one day, she thought. _Screw you, idiot._

"Fine." Sarada huffed. She wasn't doing this because she cared or anything. Yeah right. She grabbed the damp cloth and began to clean the wound.

It had long since stopped bleeding, but Sarada could not ignore the dirt and white lint that lingered.

Boruto squirmed. "Oh _Sarada._ Ah, that feels—" He would not cry, Boruto thought. Sure it stung, but he had felt way worse. He was under the Sasuke Uchiha's wing. His mother was a monster when upset. And often times the girl before him made it fairly easy for him to believe she was the devil herself. So he could handle this.

His groans got louder as Sarada ran the cloth against his skin a little harder than before.

Nevermind, he could _not_ handle this.

Something about the way he said her name made Sarada a bit flustered. "Keep still or else you'll regret it. Here, put this in your mouth." She handed him a T-shirt that was nearby. "And stop making noise."

He accepted it and proceeded to make the most inhumane sounds, much to Sarada's dismay.

Oh, it was going to be a _long_ night.

 **xoxo**

 _A/N : hello! so a lot has happened since i left. i don't think i will continue any of my other stories, but i'm back and (hopefully) i've improved._

 _this story is ib a few other stories i've read, so it isn't my idea. anyways, if you want you can follow me on instagram! @soranhoe_

 _thank you!_


	2. That Can’t Be True

Shikadai Nara was not one to believe in rumors. Rumors were created by people who have nothing to do with their lives. Rumors were created by people who wanted to ruin someone else's life. Most of the time, said rumors turned out to be far from the truth. What a drag.

But Shikadai felt his soul leave his body when his obviously delusional teammate spit out the most absurd rumor he'd ever heard.

"Shikadai! You are not going to believe what I heard a few days ago!" She had said earlier. Shikadai paled when the girl told him about how she stood there and listened to—and he quotes—Sarada get a mouthful.

He knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be, right? Sarada and Boruto were on the same team but that's all they ever were. Teammates.

No, Shikadai couldn't say that. For anyone that knew them well enough, it was common knowledge that Boruto and Sarada were more than just teammates. At first glance, it'd seem like the two loathed one another but past all that was a connection stronger than anything.

Everyone anticipated the day where the dense pair finally came together, but to hear that they'd supposedly done it was more than shocking.

Shikadai figured that the only way he'd know the truth was if he asked one of the two. And being the smart guy he was, Shikadai chose not to seek answers from the deadly Uchiha girl. A drag indeed, Shikadai thought.

 **xoxo**

Guilt filled the boy for lying to the dark haired woman about his true intentions with her son. Though, he couldn't exactly tell Hinata the truth. For that would have sent her flying.

Shikadai found himself in front of Boruto's door. Horrifying memories of him walking in on the Blonde wearing a frilly princess dress resurfaced. At this, Shikadai decided that it was in his best interest to knock.

A loud shout from Boruto's room caught his attention.

"No!"

"She'll be more mad if you try to hide it like this. Just tell her what happened." A feminine voice rang. _That doesn't sound like Boruto_. Interested, Shikadai inched closer to the wooden door.

"Sarada, do you even hear yourself right now? She's going to go nuts!" Shikadai stiffened. That was Sarada in there? What were they talking about? What was she doing here? Did Hinata know she was here? Maybe not. The woman would've said something to him if she knew Boruto already had company.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." Well, Shikadai couldn't argue with that.

"Whatever. Let's just continue." Continue? Were they doing something earlier?

"Put it in, Boruto." Alarms went off in Shikadai's mind. He tried to tell himself that the girl could be talking about _anything_. But Sarada's word choice wasn't giving his mind much room for reasoning.

"Like this?" Shikadai could hear the grin in the Blonde's voice. It sent chills down his spine.

"In and then out, just like that." Shikadai felt sick. "Keep going, you're doing great."

It was awfully hot, Shikadai noticed. That only made matters worse. This was way too much for him to process.

At first, he thought it was just a rumor. Something his silly teammate had come up with for her own amusement. But oh boy had he been wrong. There was no mistaking that Boruto and Sarada were getting intimate in that room. He was beginning to regret his decision in coming over. He _had_ to leave. He needed to tell Chōchō about this.

"I'm going to go faster!"

That's what sent Shikadai running.

 **xoxo**

 _ **Earlier**_

When Boruto appeared outside of her window again, she prepared herself to see another one of his injuries from her father. The boy looked panicked so she got to him as quick as possibly.

The second she opened the window, he began to spew out words that didn't quite reach her ears. His hands were running through his messy hair as he tried to form a sentence that made sense.

"Is everything alright?" She decided to ask.

He shook his head frantically and she wondered what her father did to him this time.

"My mom is gonna _kill_ me!" Oh. So it wasn't her father this time, she thought. How was she supposed to help him then? The girl sighed.

"Just because I helped you once, that doesn't mean I'll always get you out of the situations you put yourself in." Sarada crossed her arms, expecting the boy to leave.

He never did. His eyes bore into hers and she felt like pushing him off the ledge for giving her such a pleading look. Sarada grumbled, rubbing her temples. "What do you need this time?"

He beamed. _Thank god!_

"First things first—" Boruto put a hand on her shoulder. "—can you knit?"

 **xoxo**

The last time Sarada was in his room, she remembered, it was surprisingly neat. This time, however, it looked like a tornado had struck it.

The floor was covered in yarn. Apparently Boruto ruined his mother's favorite red scarf doing who knows what. Sarada didn't see what the big deal was. From what she knew, Boruto's mother was kind and a bit reserved. She would be understanding if he brought it to her attention.

"Can't you just tell her and apologize?"

Boruto looked at her like she had grown a second head. "No!" He said a bit too loudly.

"She'll be more mad if you try to hide it like this. Just tell her what happened." She tried to reason with him before he could waste any more of her time. He dragged her all the way here to knit a scarf? She would hit him.

"Sarada, do you even hear yourself right now? She's going to go nuts!" And it was true, Boruto tried to get her to see. The scarf is so much more than a scarf, according to his father. It was a symbol of their love and how it came to be. Naruto once told his son about how important the scarf was to Hinata. He had simply scoffed and told his dad how cheesy that was.

But then remembered one night where he had lost the scarf in the snow.

He did _not_ sleep well that night.

Sarada sighed. "You're so stubborn sometimes."

"Whatever. Let's just continue." Boruto picked up the two knitting needles. He stared at them as if they would give him answers.

The dark haired girl snatched the needles from him. He was so helpless. She quickly knitted the cast on for Boruto then gave the needles back.

He took hold if the two wooden sticks.

"Put it in, Boruto."

"Like this?" He stuck the needle in one of the yarn loops and showed it to her.

"In and then out." She told him. Boruto pulled the needle through, then sent it through the next yarn loop, doing the same afterwards. "Just like that. Keep going, you're doing great."

Sarada watched as he gained a steady rhythm. Who knew he was such a fast learner? Did she even need to be here anymore?

She swore she saw a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her and said "I'm going to go faster!"

He was such a weirdo.

 **xoxo**

 _A/N: so this chapter was REALLY boring! next chapter will be a lot more interesting!_

 _also, thank you to those who left reviews and suggestions._


	3. Mitsuki Said It

Mitsuki enjoyed going on missions. Being a ninja gave him opportunities to explore and experience the things his parent had told him all about. Missions were almost never dull, especially with his two teammates.

He did not, however, enjoy having to clean up the messy academy classrooms. The academy was short on janitors this month so every team had to help out at least twice. Albeit he knew that missions like these were just as important as any other mission, it did not make them any less dreadful.

He strode down the hallway, looking for Konohamaru. The squad leader didn't exactly tell him what to do once he finished cleaning up the 3 rooms he was assigned. So to say, Mitsuki was a bit lost.

A pair of voices caught his attention. It was coming from one of the rooms, but which one?

A yelp from the room two doors down answered his question. The voices became more coherent once he stood in front of the door. Mitsuki recognized them as Boruto and Sarada's. Gloved hands grasped the door handle, expecting it to open.

It did not.

It was locked. Why was it locked?

"Keep blowing it, Sarada."

"You're going to have to suck it up. I can't keep wasting time blowing you." _How do you blow someone?_ Mitsuki thought. As far as he knew, blowing on someone was considered annoying and rude. Maybe it was another one of those strange things people around his age did. He'd have to ask Boruto about it later.

Remembering what he had been doing before he got distracted, Mitsuki went back to his search for the squad leader. He was only familiar with the other side of the academy, where his old classroom was located so finding his way around wasn't as easy as it should've been. Mitsuki wandered for what felt like hours.

Just when he thought his search had been fruitless, he found Konohamaru sitting alone in one of the classrooms. The genin entered the room quietly.

"Sensei" He failed to catch the way the man jumped upon hearing his voice. Mitsuki was famous for popping up unexpectedly, Konohamaru noticed. "I've finished my part. What do I do now?"

Tired eyes scanned the room. "I suppose we should wait for your teammates. Do you know if they're done?" Mitsuki thought back to the conversation he heard going in between said teammates.

"I'm not sure, but Sarada was blowing Boruto in one of the rooms not too long ago." He said, almost unsure about the words he had chosen. Though he was just going off of what he heard earlier, the incredulous look on his Sensei's face told him that he probably said something he shouldn't have.

 _What?!_ "Mitsuki. Could you tell me what Sarada was doing to Boruto again?" Konohamaru felt his eye twitch. Did Mitsuki _not_ have a filter, or was he just messing with him?

"Sarada was blowing Boruto in one of the other rooms." He repeated for his Sensei. "The door was locked, so I didn't actually see what was happening but they we're talking about it and" Mitsuki let his sentence die there, not knowing if he was actually being helpful or if it was all just rambling.

Konohamaru nearly choked. It was clear that the genin was being serious. But he seemed so unbothered by it. Was it possible that Mitsuki was already aware of his teammate's relationship? Konohamaru didn't even know Boruto and Sarada _had_ that kind of relationship! Yes, they were close, but he figured that their friendship was built upon the fact that their fathers were two peas in a pod.

It was strange to think about them.

Konohamaru couldn't exactly confront the two genin about it. Lord knows how that would make him look. And telling Naruto or Sasuke didn't seem like the best idea. Well, telling _Sasuke_ didn't seem like the best idea.

Would he tell Naruto about this?

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Earlier_**

"How did you even get in here? I locked the door _specifically_ to keep you out." Sarada asked, trying to get the boy to leave. "Don't you have your own rooms to clean?"

Boruto shook his head. "In case you forgot, this classroom has windows. And when you have shadow clones, things get done a lot faster." Sarada had to admit, the boy could be pretty smart sometimes. Or was that just him being lazy? Who knows?

"Go bother Mitsuki. Unlike me, he actually appreciates your company." She whacked him with the broom.

Boruto pouted. "I couldn't find Mitsuki, you demon woman."

Sarada grabbed the nearest object, which just so happened to be the chalkboard eraser, and chucked it at the blonde's face.

Her laughing fit was short-lived once she took notice of Boruto, who was clearly in pain. "Boruto? Are you—"

"There's chalk dust in my eye! It hurts, get it out! Blow in my eye or something!"

Sarada did not hesitate to make her way over to her teammate. She grabbed his face, using her fingers to keep his eye open. The dark pink shade of his sclera did not complement his blue colored iris too well, Sarada noticed as she blew on his eye.

Sarada glanced at the clock. _It's 3 o'clock already?_ She froze. This was taking way too much time!

"Keep blowing it, Sarada."

"You're going to have to suck it up. I can't keep wasting time blowing you." She crossed her arms. The blonde was struggling to stifle a laugh, but Sarada caught the shit eating grin he had plastered on his face.

 _Huh_? Sarada thought. Did she do something funny? Was something on her face? Why was he— _oh_. Curse her poor word choice. She should really think before speaking.

Sarada's cheeks became a shade of pink similar to Boruto's eye. "Your eye! I can't keep wasting time blowing your _eye_! You know what I meant! Stop imagining the worst!" She smacked his arm.

"Oh but would it be so bad?"

Sarada fainted.

 ** _xoxo_**

 _A/N: i will try to get some chapters out once i get through this busy week! you guys can look forward to a possible sasuke centric chapter, or a chapter about shikadai and chōchō spreading the rumor._

 _also, sorry about all the errors in this chapter. i didnt have time to revise! i may edit it later._


	4. Oh The Irony

It was time to tell Inojin.

Chōchō and Shikadai eyed the third member of their team who was growing impatient. Why would you bring someone to a diner just to stare at them? He probably wouldn't have agreed to leave his house if Shikadai hadn't been there to ask. Inojin knew how Chōchō could be sometimes.

But seeing that his usually indifferent teammate was in on whatever they were doing, Inojin figured that it had to be pretty important.

"Are you guys going to say _anything?_ " He pressed.

Chōchō and Shikadai turned to each other, starting up a game of _I'm Not Telling Him, You Are_. The silent argument only annoyed the third member of the team. This went on for a minute or two before Inojin spoke again.

"I'm just gonna go back home then."

This seemed to get them going. The two took one last look at each other and Chōchō elbowed Shikadai. He squirmed uncomfortably under Inojin's expectant gaze while preparing himself to speak.

 _Finally!_ Inojin thought.

"Look, man. I don't know where to begin. This secret could change everything for you. After hearing about it from Chōchō, I couldn't believe it. I had to go see for myself. It's certainly weird to think about, but you just have to take my word when I say that—" Chōchō stomped on his foot, earning a howl from the boy.

"If you're just gonna ramble like that, I'll tell him myself!"

Shikadai recovered from the attack and swiftly yanked Chōchō's hair. "I was just getting there but if you insist, then fine! I didn't want to tell him anyway!"

Inojin couldn't help but laugh at his friends' antics. The day had just barely begun and they've already resorted to their violent manners.

The lighthearted atmosphere was diminished before he knew it. With an expression that didn't quite fit her clubby personality, Chōchō began to speak. "Inojin. This isn't a joke, okay? What I'm about to tell you has to stay between the three of us. Got it?"

 _Spit it out already!_ The suspense was killing the poor ninja. His headband moved as he nodded his head. "I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

Chōchō honestly didn't know how to put it into words that were't so straightforward. To avoid having to say it more than once, Chōchō decided it was best that she made it clear and frank. There really was no way to sugar coat it.

 _Here goes nothing._ She said to herself.

"Boruto and Sarada have been...having sex."

There was an awkward silence that came over them. Inojin did little to hide his loss for words. Shikadai peeked under the table to see if he had accidentally paralyzed his teammate, who sat as still as a statue.

"Holy shit, that's disgusting! Why would you even tell someone such a thing?" Shikadai and Chōchō tensed.

On the bright side, it was clear that Inojin believed them. There was no reason for him to be so stunned if he _didn't_. But the last time they had checked, Inojin didn't know how to speak with his mouth closed.

 _So if it wasn't Inojin that said that, then who_ —

"Real smooth Metal! You just blew our cover!"

Denki, Iwabe, and Metal emerged from the next booth.

It was then that Chōchō realized how careless she had been in choosing a location for the discussion. A burger joint wasn't exactly the best spot to be spilling secrets. Shikadai's heart stopped upon discovering that—not one, not two, but— _three_ other people had been eavesdropping the entire time. How ironic.

He would've liked to call it a drag and say that the damage had been done, but it was far from done. In fact, from that point on, things only got worse.

Mitsuki appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to add fuel to the fire. "Could this have anything to do with me overhearing Sarada blow Boruto?" Chōchō paled. _Again?_ How many times did those two plan on getting freaky?

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Iwabe asked as his own face recoiled. "Are you even sure that's what happened?"

Mitsuki simply shrugged. "Well the door was locked, but they were loud enough for me to hear."

Iwabe was going to be sick.

"You think what you heard was bad?" Chōchō scoffed. "It should be illegal for someone to make the noises Boruto made. I just wanted to talk to my best friend but what did I get instead? A porn audio!"

Denki's face rivaled a tomato. "You're telling me that the three of you _listened_ to them have sex?"

A shout from the other side of the diner saved Chōchō and Shikadai the embarassment of having to answer the question. Though everyone already knew what they were going to say.

"Hey Lord Seventh! How's it going?"

Words escaped the genin.

Talk about a coincidence. The group took the surprise appearance as a cue to bring their conversation to an end. After all, discussing the sex life of someone's son isn't exactly the brightest idea.

Metal shrunk in his seat. "He's coming this way. There are so many open tables that he just passed. He's still coming. He's looking at us too. What if he heard us! You think he heard us? What if Boruto gets in trouble because of us? He's going to be—"

"Dear god, Metal. Please shut up and act normal." Iwabe muttered quietly. Naruto seemed to be approaching them and if he spoke any louder, Iwabe was sure that the Hokage would hear him.

Moments later, they found themselves staring up at the lanky blonde. Naruto smiled awkwardly. "Sorry for the interruption. I just saw you all here and figured Boruto would be here too. Apparently not, though." They all seemed to freeze at the mention of Boruto. "Have any of you seen him?"

"What'd he do this time?" Mitsuki quipped.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't think Boruto would be happy with me telling telling anyone about this. But he's in trouble alright. You all know how he is." The man sighed. "Anyway, thanks for your time! I gotta go find that brat."

The Hokage took his leave.

His words, however, left the group in shambles.

 _I don't think Boruto would be happy with me telling anyone about this._

Since when did Boruto care what others thought? He openly admits to the troublesome things he does. Hell, half of the time he was proud to be getting in trouble!

Unless—

"You think Lord Seventh knows?"

 ** _xoxo_**

 _A/N: omfg ive had this chapter ready for like a week but i never got around to posting it up. im still iffy about it lol. literally nothing happened this chapter._


End file.
